The courage of Tsunade
by pandore25
Summary: Tsunade est vraiment courageuse… car il en faut du courage pour Le supporter… Il boit, Il rote, Il péte… c’est le pire pervers de la planète, et pourtant… One shot.


Titre: the courage of Tsunade.

Auteur: pandore25

Rating: M

Résumé: Tsunade est vraiment courageuse… car il en faut du courage pour Le supporter… Il boit, Il rote, Il péte… c'est le pire pervers de la planète, et pourtant… One shot.

Disclaimer : je suis obligée ? Après tout, tout le monde le sait… bon d'accord ! Aucun perso n'est à moi ! La, vous êtes content ? Méchant va !

Les pensées des personnages sont entre /

The courage of Tsunade.

Un ronflement sonore s'éleva du bureau, enseveli sous un tas de paperasse…

Il fallait dire que l'hokage n'était pas connu pour son ordre, loin de là…

Shizune risqua un coup d'oeuil prudent vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, et ne voyant venir aucun danger immédiat, elle estima qu'elle pouvait entrer dans le capharnaüm qu'était le bureau de sa supérieure.

Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'elle se trouvait là, mais il fallait à tout pris réveiller Tsunade, le Kazekage allait bientôt arrivé, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était de dormir ! Décidemment ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on arrivera à la changer…

Shizune avança à pas de loup vers le bureau, d'où les ronflements avaient gagné d'intensité.

Elle distingua le contour d'un corps, avant de sentir l'odeur de Saké émanant de celui-ci…

/ Elle a encore fait la fête… irrécupérable…/

- Tsunade sama, réveillé vous…

-RONFLLLLLL

-Tsunade sama…

- RONFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

- NON MAIS VOUS ALEZ VOUS REVEILLEZ OUI !!!

-RONFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

/ Bon… tant pis…/

Shizune se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la fana du jeu, et se campant bien sur ses pieds, la poussa violement…

BAM

/ Alors là si elle ne se réveille pas…/

- RONFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Tsunade, étalée par terre, dormait comme un bien heureuse…

Shizune entendit un bruit derrière elle, et se retournant, aperçu Naruto sur le pas de la porte.

- Bon elle est prête la veille ? Gaara s'impatiente !

- RONFLlll… Qu'est ce que… NARUTO ! SALE MOME JE T'APPRENDRAI À ME TRAITER DE VEILLE !

Shizune sua encore une fois, au moins la 100 éme fois depuis qu'elle était levée… c'est-à-dire depuis une heure…

- Shizune, qu'est que tu fais dans mon bureau à 8h du matin ? Et qu'est ce que je fais par terre ?

- Eh bien…

- C'est facile la veille ! Shizune vous a poussé pour vous réveiller, et vous aviez rendez vous avec le Kazekage il y a… 20 min.

- QUOIIIIIIII MAIS POURQUOI ON NE M'A PAS REVEILLEE ! VITE, ALLONS Y !

Et Tsunade se mit à courir, avec au basque une Shizune au bord de l'apoplexie et un Naruto très amusé de la situation…

Après maintes excuses répétées sur un ton contrit, Tsunade fit visiter Konoha au nouveau Kazekage qu'était devenu Gaara.

Celui-ci étant déjà venu pour la compétition, connaissait assez bien la ville, mais ne voulant gêner Tsunade, il se résolut à la supporter encore un peu avant le conseil.

- Hokage sama, je suppose maintenant que nous en avons terminé avec la visite ? demanda Gaara, sur un ton légèrement impatient.

- Bien sûr Kazekage sama ! Veuillez me suivre dans la salle de réunion, les autres doivent déjà nous y attendrent !

Et Tsunade se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la tour centrale de Konoha, ou se trouvaient les bureaux AMBU et Les salles de réunion.

Elle monta les escaliers, Le kazekage la suivant, et s'arrêta face a une porte massive, qu'elle poussa sans hésitation.

Au centre de la salle se trouvait une table rectangulaire, autour de laquelle certaines personnes étaient déjà assises.

Gaara reconnu sans trop de mal Gaï et Kakashi, mais ignorait comment s'appelait les autres, et qu'elles étaient leur fonction.

Il prit place à une extrémité de la table, Tsunade s'étant assise à l'autre.

Elle commença sans plus attendre la réunion.

- Si je vous ai tous rassemblé ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour faire face à une menace imminente.

Le village du son a gagné en puissance, et est ainsi devenu plus sûr de lui.

Voici un an que Sasuké a quitté le village pour rejoindre Orochimaru, et nous avons perdu avec lui un membre important de notre communauté.

Naruto nous est revenu entraîné par Jiraiya, et nous a montré ses talents lors de la dernière bataille en date contre Oto no kuni.

Je voudrais d'ailleurs remercier jiraiya de s'être occupé de sa formation.

Un homme à la longue chevelure blanche prit la parole :

- Ce n'est rien Tsunade.

-Bien. Le village du son n'a que trop présumé de sa force. J'en ai assez de ces attaques incessantes, et c'est pourquoi je demande l'appui et le soutien du conseil ainsi que du village de Suna, pour former et instruire une partie de nos ninja, et des vôtres Kazekage sama, et de les amener au moins au niveau AMBU. Beaucoup de nos ninja, a cause de la période de paix, ce sont relâchés, et manquent d'entraînements.

-Qui proposez vous pour les entraîner ?

- J'y viens, Kazekage sama. Je propose mes meilleurs ninja, l'élite de Konoha. Les AMBU étant trop occupé, je fais appel à eux car ils ont déjà affronté des criminels de rang S, je propose Kakashi et Gaï ! Ainsi que Shikamaru, si il se sent capable.

Un jeune homme dans l'assistance fixa Tsunade quelques instants, puis aquiesca.

- Alors a mon tour de proposer des Ninja, Tsunade sama. Je propose Kankuro et Temari, il ne m'on jamais déçu.

-Bien ! Je propose qu'il travaille en équipe, et que celui qui reste supervise et nous fasse un rapport détaillé, qu'en pensez vous ?

-C'est parfait, Hokage sama !

- Excellent ! Alors Kakashi et Kankuro, vous travaillerez ensemble !

- Et Temari et Shikamaru. Termina Gaara.

Il se regardèrent entre eux, content des répartitions, et signalèrent leur accord à leurs dirigeants.

- Je vais repartir vers Suna, faire part de leur mission à Temari et Kankuro.

D'ici une semaine ils arriveront sûrement à Konoha, avec une partie de mes ninja.

- Encore merçi, Kazekage sama.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je trouve aussi mon compte dans l'affaire, sinon je vous aurai refusé mon aide.

Et tournant les talons, il sortit de la salle.

- Bien. Le conseil est fini.

La pièce se vida peu à peu, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Tsunade et Jiraiya dans la salle.

- Tu t'en est plutôt bien sortie, malgré le fait que tu pues le Saké à 10 kilomètres à la ronde…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis que je sache !

Jiraiya esquiva le coup de poing, puis regarda Tsunade dans les yeux…

- Dit moi Tsunade, je suppose que tu n'as pas prit beaucoup de temps pour t'habiller ce matin, je me trompe ?

-Hum ? Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

Les yeux de Jiraiya glissèrent lentement, balayant le visage de Tsunade, et s'arrêtant à la naissance de ses seins.

- Oh pour rien, juste comme ca… lança t-il négligemment par-dessus son épaule en tournant les talons, et il sortit de la salle.

Elle baissa ses yeux vers sa poitrine, et devint rouge comme une pivoine…

Elle qui avait l'habitude des décolletés, elle était servie ! D'habitude, bien qu'échancré, son kimono ne laissait apercevoir que peu de sa plantureuse poitrine, mais aujourd'hui, le tissu descendait jusqu'à son nombril, laissant apercevoir le côté de ses seins…Elle se souvint des regards gêné du Kazekage, et ceux vicieux, de Jiraiya.

Bizarrement, c'est le deuxième qui lui fit le plus d'effet…

**2 heures plus tard.**

Tsunade se promenait dans les rues de konoha, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand le regard de Jiraiya avait glissé sur sa peau…

Elle était bien loin de penser au village du son, non ce qui l'obsédait, c'était ces yeux…

Depuis une semaine, elle ne pensait qu'a lui… ne rêvait que de lui… ne vivait que pour lui…

**Flash back**

_Tsunade avait décidé enfin de surmonter cette épreuve, elle voulait réussir._

_Elle avait décidé de se rendre à l'endroit où ils allaient souvent ensemble, avec Sarutobi senseï._

_Cet endroit qui détenait tellement de souvenir…_

_Situé au cœur du bois de konoha, se trouvait une clairière avec en son centre, un lac et une cascade…_

_C'était là qu'ils s'entraînaient au contrôle du chakra, elle, Orochimaru et Jiraiya._

_C'était toujours elle la petite chouchou de Sarutobi senseï, bien qu'il aimait également beaucoup Orochimaru…_

_Non, il ne faut plus penser à eux._

_Tsunade prit le chemin qu'elle avait déjà tant de fois emprunté avant, faisant fi des souvenirs qui la blessait, il fallait qu'elle y aille, cela n'avait que trop duré…_

_Elle arriva à la clairière._

_Rien n'avait vraiment changé, sauf que les arbres avaient gagné en grandeur, en majesté._

_Le lac se trouvait toujours au centre, avec sa magnifique cascade._

_Mais quelqu'un se trouvait là, dans le lac, elle le sentait…Cette aura lui était familière…_

_Une touffe de cheveux blancs creva la surface au centre du lac._

_Tsunade se cacha vivement derrière un arbre._

_Elle ne pouvait être vue, mais avait un parfait angle d'observation de la scène._

_Jiraiya aussi avait apparemment eu un accès de nostalgie…_

_Il resta un moment dans l'eau, avant de se diriger vers la berge._

_Tsunade s'aperçu alors qu'il avait retiré intégralement ses vêtements, les voyant sur la berge._

_Elle avait déjà vu un homme nu, mais bizarrement, cela la gênait de voir jiraiya, et pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore dans sa direction._

_Jiraiya venait d'atteindre la berge, et ses longs cheveux dégoulinaient dans ces dos, tandis que de l'eau ruisselait sur ses pectoraux et ses abdos parfaitement dessinés._

_Tsunade s'interdit à elle-même de descendre plus bas dans son exploration, et malgré son désir de rester là, elle s'enfuit, laissant Jiraiya se rhabiller…_

**Fin du Flash back**

Tsunade sortit de sa rêverie en se rendant compte que ces pas l'avait inconsciemment mené a la clairière en question, l'endroit ou elle l'avait vu, tellement majestueux, tellement beau…

/ Non mais je me raconte quoi moi ! C'est un pervers, c'est clair ? Un pervers ! Le pire qui ai jamais existé ! Oh mon dieu… je suis amoureuse d'un pervers /

Elle secoua violemment la tête, et puis se dit qu'un bon bain lui ferait du bien…

/ J'espère seulement que personne ne viendra… Oh et puis de toute façon je suis la seule à connaître encore cet endroit… avec Lui… /

Elle se dévêtit de son kimono et de ses sous vêtements, et plongera dans l'eau.

Elle s'était attendue à une eau froide, pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais elle fut agréablement surprise…

L'eau était délicieuse, coulant sur son corps, la détendant comme elle n'avait encore jamais été détendue…

Rien que de penser que cette même eau avait caressé le corps de Jiraiya de cette manière…

/ Ah non ! Je ne veux plus penser à lui /

Elle s'immergea totalement, allant jusqu'à toucher le fond vaseux du lac, et d'un puissant coup de pied, remonta à la surface, crevant l'eau.

Elle entendit soudain des applaudissements, et se tournant vivement vers la source du bruit, en cachant sa féminité, elle vit Jiraiya sur la berge, en train d'applaudir :

- Je n'aurais pas mieux fait moi-même !

Rougissant comme une pivoine elle hurla…

- DEGAGES SALE PERVERS VICIEUX !!

- A ce que je sache tu t'es bien rincé l'œil l'autre jour… il est normal que ce soit mon tour…

Ainsi donc il l'avait vu… Tsunade ne sut que répondre, telle une enfant prise en faute…

Jiraiya, remarquant son manque de réaction, commença à se dévêtir.

-Mais…mais…

-descendrais tu du mouton, ma chère Tsunade ?

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS À POIL DEVANT MOI, ESPECE D'OBDEDE SEXUEL !!!

- Je me rafraîchi, tout simplement.

Et sur ce, il plongea dans l'eau du lac.

/ Où est-il donc passé… Ah !!!! Y a un truc qui m'a frôlé /

- Jiraiya ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je sais que c'est toi !

…

-Sors de l'eau, allez !

…

/ Même lui il ne peut rester sous l'eau si longtemps /

- Jiraiya !!!!!!

Tsunade plongea sous l'eau, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le sanin pervers…

Espoir vain. Elle remonta à la surface lorsqu'elle commença à manquer d'air.

- On s'inquiète pour moi ? Murmura une voix bien connue au creux de son oreille.

Deux bras puissant l'encerclèrent, la ramenant sur le torse de Jiraiya.

- Jiraiya…

- Oui Tsunade ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi, je t'en prie…

Jiraiya fit face à Tsunade, et, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, déclara :

- Je ne joue pas, Tsunade…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de l'Hokage, qui, loin de le repousser, approfondit le baiser…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Je dois être bien courageuse…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Pour être tombée amoureuse d'un pervers, qui boit, rote et péte… mais qui embrasse comme un dieu…

- Et il n'y a pas que cela que je fais comme un dieu…

Sur ce, il l'entoura de ces bras, prêt à lui démontrer combien leur histoire est sérieuse…

FIN !

Bah oui, je suis pas douée pour les scènes d'amour --' c'est la vie lol

Please, rewiewez si vous aimez, j'en suis donc à ma deuxième fic, mais en fait c'est mon premier one shot ! Donc aidez moi à m'améliorer ! Pleaseeeeee


End file.
